Winter Break with Nagit
by Mz.Homunculus
Summary: Note: I don't own any of these characters except for some I made myself. This story features some of my fave anime characters from games and shows. This is a mega crossover and the couples may seem strange to you all but this is what I thought of. The characters are: Izuna, Jinx, May Chang, Alphonse Elric, Naruto, Kankuro, and Nagit
1. Chapter 1

1. No Show

Friday…

Everyone knows that we must at least hang out together before all or one of us goes out of town. All of us have waited for the first half of school to be over and go on a vacation…for at least two weeks that is. That's right guys. Winter Break will be starting in few hours and we have to make the best of our friendship for a little bit since some of our friends leaving to visit their families. All of us will be celebrating Christmas and New Year's pretty soon. My friends and I are walking to school in this cold weather and we make this boring walk to school fun. To celebrating the incoming of the winter break, we roll huge snowballs to make random snow people and throw snowballs at each other. These lovely buddies of mine who are walking with me are Izuna, Jinx, and May Chang. You know how there is a crazy gal, a conservative damsel, the adorable little girl, and wicked yet sweet witch? If you haven't, then we are a good example of that kind of friendship. Just so you know, I'm the conservative damsel of the group. Just to say about the four of us, we're roommates and we're different, but all of us are looking for the same thing. We're looking for love. Izuna believes that it'll trigger if you lose our virginity (almost like Yamada, but without the 100 guys) while Jinx, May, and I believe that love should be started by friendship and should be taken steady. I really do believe in that a lot ever since I've been hanging with my friend, Nagit. Nagit is a nice guy really. He's not like the kind of guys who just meet you and just want what's in your pants. Even though Izuna is my best friend since middle school, Nagit is my best, best friend. He's not like all of us and I'm saying that he's a prince. It is pretty odd for him to go to the same school as us, but I can see that he can handle it now. On the first day of our freshman year, he isolated himself and I was the first person he has ever talked to. Ever since that day, we become good friends. He's definitely smart, but there are sometimes when I have to help him out little bit; we're study buddies I forgot to mention. This is our second year together and we still have the same class together. Nagit is there every day at the school along with the boys my friends are after, so it would be nice to see him before the breaks starts.

The four of us get to the school on time and my friends go to meet their crushes which they have a hard time with I must say. Izuna is crushing on Kankuro. Izuna has problems with him of course, but she mostly has problems with herself. Apparently, Izuna has been developing feelings for Kankuro before she loses her virginity. It's a good thing, but to her it's not because it goes against her beliefs. Jinx talks to Naruto and tries to get a smooth conversation out of him. Naruto is a pervert actually. If Naruto says one thing pervy, Jinx will eventually explode and I hope that won't happen. As for May, well, she flirts with Alphonse. For me, I was lonely. Nagit is usually at the school first along with the three boys I've mentioned. Today, he was a no show, so the seat next to me was blank the whole day. I'm absolutely not used to him not being here next to me. As you might have guessed it, Nagit is my crush. I mean I tend to hang out with him during school. During lunch, I try to hang out with him alone because Izuna could be making fun of us just around the corner. So, today, I'm sort of alone…even though my roommates are around. I don't want to see that desk empty all day. After finishing the last piece of work for today, Izuna taps my shoulder and I turn around to face her.

"Are you missing him?" Izuna asks. "'Zuna, it's really strange not seeing him here. I mean he's here everyday..." I reply. "Ever thought that he had something to do? Winter break is coming up and Nagit might have something important to do. Remember, Imari, Nagit's a prince, not a common person like the rest of us." Jinx says as she sits at Nagit's desk, "Damn, this seat is cold." After hearing Jinx's comment about the seat, it irritates me more about Nagit not being here because his desk is always warm. I pick up my bag and jacket and speed walk my way to the door. I hear Naruto say, "Hey, Imari..." as he reaches his arm towards me and I move my arm away from him. When I got out of the classroom, Izuna and Jinx follow me leaving May, who is making goo-goo eyes at Alphonse.

"Imari, just calm down. You'll see him when school starts back up." Jinx noted. "I can't wait two weeks, Jinx!" I holler at her. "Imari, you're not going to hurt him are you? You can't because he's that last piece to make your heart whole." Izuna reminds. "What makes you think that I'm going to hurt him? I'm not like you, Izuna! Like you said, I have that one piece left of my heart. Unlike you, I don't toy with my heart and fool myself about the one I love!" I just threw out words that came from the mind. "Jeez. You miss him terribly." Izuna says not worried about what I said about her. "I'm sorry, 'Zuna. I'm so sorry." I sob a little while putting my hands on my face wanting to cry. "It's okay. You're just upset at the moment." Izuna says as she hugs me. I feel Jinx pull my arm and she says, "Come on. We'll help you walk to the dorm. You can call him once you get there." "I don't want to call him. I want to SEE him!" I complained. "Calling is another way of communicating with him. Just try it." Jinx added. While Izuna and Jinx tell me the ways I can communicate with Nagit apart, I still picture him by my side instead of these two. It really hurts me not seeing him around today. I would like to at least have some Japanese sweets he usually brings to share with me before I go.

As we step outside and make our way to the school gates, a shiny white vehicle parks in front of the school. "Whose car is that?" Jinx asks. "I'm not sure...but I know it's not Brandi's." I reply. "Even though we don't know whose it is, it sure is a beautiful car." Izuna compliments the car. The three of us stood by wondering who is picked up by this pearl white car. Before we can leave, a tall, bald, brawny man wearing a tux exits the vehicle and approaches us. When he stops, he asks, "Do you young ladies know a girl by the name of Imari?" "I'm...I-Imari..." I stutter and walk up to him with shaky legs thinking that I'm in trouble. "Get in the car. One of the princes invited you to stay at the palace over the break." the man says.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Surprising Invitation

"Get in the car. One of the princes invited you to stay at the palace over the break." The man says. When the man said, "One of the princes", I actually thought of Nagit. I mean he is a prince and we are definitely best friends. And that's basically what my mind is telling me. Hoping that I'm right, I ask, "When you said 'one of the princes', do you mean Prince Nagit?" "Yes." the man answers. I was so glad that I thought of that and so far, hearing that answer cheered me up. I will be able to see Nagit not just on the last day of school for the year, but for the whole winter break.

When I had nothing else to say for the moment, I hear Jinx say, "Happy now, 'Mari? You'll be able to see him. He didn't forget about you." "Why would he forget about her? Jinx, you know…wait…WE both know that Nagit has a thing for her." Izuna blurts out. My whole body tenses up and my heart begins to pump pretty quickly when Izuna said that. "That's very nice of him to invite me over, but…" I was beginning to say, but I was cut off by Izuna, who tugs my arm really hard to get my attention to her. "No! Hell no! Remember what happened a few minutes earlier? You were complaining that Nagit wasn't here at school today, so you get your behind in that car and go to that palace." Izuna says," There may be some good that might come out of it y'know. Maybe during those two weeks, you might get laid." As a result of saying that with an optimistic feeling, Jinx and I knock Izuna senseless in her head to at least knock some sense into her naughty little noggin. "Why would you say that!? That's very inappropriate!" Jinx yells at Izuna. I clear my throat and then finish my question.

"Like I was about to ask before I was rudely interrupted, how will I get my clothes over to the palace? If I'm going to stay over for two weeks, I really need a change of clothes."

"Oh. That's what you were going to say. Sorry, Imari…" Izuna apologizes as she rubs her head.

"You can give us your address. Someone from the palace will be sent there to retrieve most of your clothing." The man answers.

"Both of my friends will help. They'll select the clothes I'll wear."

"Excellent. Anymore questions?"

"No."

"Well, without further adieu, let's be on our way."

"Hold on. I have to tell my friends about the clothes. Just give me a second."

I turn to face Jinx and Izuna to tell them what to do with my clothes. "Listen up, you two. You guys already know that I'm going to spend the two weeks at the palace. Before I leave, I have an important task for you. I need to gather as much of my clothes as you can. Collect plenty of my undergarments as you can. While you guys select my clothes, make sure they match. Understood?"

"Affirmative." Jinx replies with a salute.

"Izuna?"

"I got you, girl." Izuna retorts.

I give them a smile with thumbs up and then say, "Great! I'll see you guys soon."

I make my way to the car and the man opens the car door for me. I got myself set inside the car and the man closes the door. The man gets in the passenger's seat, closes the door, and the driver begins to pull off and leaves the school. The car ride actually was a pretty smooth. I look out the window watching other people putting up last minute decorations. I also see the children playing a game of snowball fight. I take my phone out and I find the picture of me and Nagit at school in the Photos section. As I look at the picture, I smile brightly at it. If I didn't find out about this invitation, I would be doing what the people in town are doing. This might be the best holiday this year because I'll get to enjoy it with Nagit. I just can't wait to arrive at the palace. And I can't wait to see his face…


End file.
